


Messages Between Kwamis'

by HealingRose (Suzzysnips)



Series: Armored Gold Heart [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Conversations, Dorks in Love, E-mail, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Conversations, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Secret Messages, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose
Summary: Wayzz cares about his fellow kwamis' and he always tries to keep in touch with them but there is one kwami he's always cared about more then the rest and makes sure to message that kwami frequently.These are the messages between Wayzz and the love of his eternal life.





	1. Tears On The Keyboard

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz checks to see if the love of his life is okay.

**From: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**  
**To: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**  
**Subject: Are you okay?**

Dear Momo,

I know.

I know you told me not to message you until at least a few months after you got settled with your new miraculous holder.

And I know I should’ve listened.

But….I’m worried about you….every time you get set up with a miraculous holder they….you come back crying.

I hate seeing you cry, it makes me feel like my heart is breaking every single time. And the way you looked at me as you saw who Master Wang Fu picked out to be your new holder….it honestly scared me even more. You looked as if you were meeting death for the first time.

I just hope Master Wang Fu chose the right person this time. While his previous holders for you had a sense of justice and kindness…..they lacked the patience needed to handle your attitude.

Please respond to this as soon as possible.

I miss you and I wish I could do more for you right now then just send these silly e-mails to you.

Love,  
Wayzz

* * *

Wayzz sat at on the desk in front of the keyboard staring at the e-mail he had just sent. As the flickering light from the old computer scared off a few shadows in the room. His love had been gone for two weeks and he knew he should try not to worry too much.

But he couldn’t bring himself not to care, as tears gathered in Wayzz’s eyes before cascading down his cheeks.

* * *

 

 **To: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**  
**From: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**  
**Subject: Are you okay?**

Dear Wayzz,

I’m flattered that your so concerned for me, my love. But I can assure you I am fine, this one hasn’t done anything……yet. However, I am very scared and concerned about what will happen if he finds out that I’m technically homosexual let alone that I have the best boyfriend ever. Wink, wink, can you guess who? But in all seriousness this miraculous holder comes from a heavily Christian family. And as I’m sure you know being in a relationship with someone of the same sex is seen as a “sin” in this religion.

I don’t even see why that is, humans make up the silliest standards and choices. But I guess....even if us kwamis are genderless we both identify as males due to our use of male pronouns so in a way we still qualify for a same sex relationship. If that makes since that is.

However, back to the topic at hand, because of the family's Christian views the boy is highly homophobic. I remember just the other day my miraculous holder cussed out two girls at his school who had just started dating. He referred to them as “dykes” and “sluts” as well as more horrid obscenities.

One of the poor girls started to cry.

And what’s even worse is that some people supported or encouraged the behavior starting to join in! Luckily there was just as many willing to defend and stick-up for the two girls. Things got pretty heated though and I was sure a school house brawl was going to break out if things weren’t stopped. But a few of the teachers (finally) got to the scene and broke things up before a fist could be thrown.

I thought that was the end of it.

But after school I heard my miraculous holder talk to some of his guy friends on the phone saying that “the dykes need to feel what it’s like to be what sexuality God meant us to be”.

An hour or so later my miraculous holder left and didn’t come back until the sun was about to set.

I really hope him and his friends didn’t do what I think they did.

So…..yeah I think I have a reason to be scared…..but don’t worry.

I’m sure I’ll be fine.

Love,  
Momo

* * *

 

Momo, a light grey elephant kwami with sparking red eyes who was the embodiment of kindness itself, bit his lip as he looked back at the sleeping form of his miraculous holder. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief before he turned back towards the expensive computer and keyboard. Momo didn’t dare question how the light didn’t wake the boy in bed, lest he tempt fate. He then hurriedly sent the message and made sure to completely sign out of gmail turning the computer off. The room was basked into darkness and Momo felt hot tears pour from his eyes before he began to suckle on one his fingerless hands.

He was so scared and worried about what his miraculous holder might do if he found out.

Would his miraculous holder just send him back?

Scream and beat him?

Momo didn’t know, but he hoped he never figured it out.


	2. Flush-Faced Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz and Momo talk about 'human' interactions.

**From: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**   
**To: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Human Social Interactions**

Dear Momo,

I hope your sure you’ll be alright.

I’m sorry if I ruined your mood the other night. After learning how you can get sometimes and how you need comfort I feel like I need to be there for you. I’m the kwami of protection after all, it’s a given thing for me.

However, about your previous statement about humans, I believe that most of their cultures stem from a set of rules or traditions. I understand that you may not get it Momo but it’s best to have an open mind about things. But…..in my personal opinion I’m not really interested in human religion I’m more interested in the human social interactions different cultures have.

Like…..cuddling, nuzzling, and…..kissing.

Most commonly in American and French cultures couples do these things and more to show their affection for one another, a means of comfort, or simply as a leisurely thing to do when they just want to enjoy ones company.

I….know we just started dating a month ago but I’ve been having dreams and urges to do these things with you especially the kissing.

Like the other night I had dreamt of you and I just cuddling into one another, the feeling was nice and warm. And then we locked eyes and I kissed you….you responded the way I expected you would. Your eyes went wide and you blushed so much your face was almost pitch black. You started to kiss back but you were nervous and unexperinced so you let me lead the way. I pulled you in closer until we both were holding onto one another like we were the only things that mattered to us.

The warm feeling was replaced with a bubbly and giddy feeling as the world around us seemed to stand still.

I hope you don’t mind me writing that, I would be _so_ embarrassed if you were put off by what I had said or done. But in short I think you’d make a very good kisser, I won’t force this onto you though….only when your ready for this will we take the next step.

But…..I do hope your ready to take the next step very soon.

Love,  
Wayzz

* * *

 

Wayzz bit his lip, his face flushed a dark shade of green as his fingerless hand hovered over the send button. It would be so tempting to send this message to tell Momo his desires.

But the question was should he send the message.

Wayzz stared up at the words on the computer screen his mind fighting against itself in order to decide. Good thing he wasn’t in a rush, this would certainly take a while.

* * *

 

Momo had just gotten back from aiding his miraculous holder in a battle. Said miraculous holder had left Momo to take care of himself while he went to dinner with his family. Which meant the kwami had an hour or two before his holder came back for bedtime preparations and homework. Momo was more then eager for this opportunity ready for a snack, nap, and a chance to take a look at his e-mail. However, the kwami’s face erupted into a dark shade of grey blush when he saw the message Wayzz had sent him.

Then for the longest moment all Momo could do was stare until he took a deep breathe, and got to typing.

* * *

 

**To: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**   
**From: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**   
**Subject: Human Social Interactions**

Dear Wayzz,

Oh my god, why must you somehow make me feel so many things at once?

And I don’t mean that in a bad way.

It’s just, that one message has me so flustered, happy, flushed, and yearning for your presence all at the same time!

But I guess giving you a straight answer would he better then leaving you confused. In conclusion: Yes! Yes, I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first fell in love with you! I just didn’t know what to say or do about it and I wish you had said something sooner. Cuz now I’m over eight continents away from you and now we can’t kiss. Oh man this is going to kill me now, I’m gonna die from PTNKD, post traumatic no kiss disorder.

:’( Goodbye cruel world :’(!

Love,  
Momo


	3. Tough Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz asks Momo a difficult question.

**From: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**  
**To: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**  
**Subject: We Need To Tell**

Dear Momo,

Oh my god, your such a dorky drama king! I’m honestly laughing so much I’m struggling to type the right letters on the keyboard! But I must say…..I didn't think you'd be so desperate for my kisses, looks like I'll have to make our first kiss worthwhile. Maybe I'll even eat a few peanut butter cookies to help get you into a better mood.

I know how much you love peanut butter~!

But speaking of the topic of kissing, last night's conversation got me thinking about things. I know your going to hate reading this but we really need to tell at least Master Wang Fu about us.

Momo, you know as well as I that when you come back I'm going to try and convince master to wear your miraculous, so we can be with one another. So, of course, master will ask questions but I can’t say “I'm curious about this kwami” or “I'm concerned for they're wellbeing” like I did before we met. Wang Fu isn't stupid nor does he suffer from memory loss, he knows we know each other very well at this point. And you know I hate lying to master, I don't want to lie to him because I fear something terrible will happen if I lie.

Please don't make me lie to master, I know your sensitive about telling anyone about us, but I assure you master won't do anything to you.

Plus if you agree I'll promise to shower you in kisses and do anything else you may desire.

Love,  
Wayzz

* * *

Wayzz sighed as he looked at his recently sent message, he knew to prepare for the worst seeing as what he was asking from Momo. But…..he knew how to talk his love out of certain decisions and into ones that could help everyone in the end.

He just needed to be sure to press the right buttons.

* * *

 

 **To: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**  
**From: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**  
**Subject: We Need To Tell**

Dear Wayzz,

You can be such a tease.

But…..you know how I feel about Master Wang Fu….it’s just I really don't like him. And I don't want him, _especially him_ , or anyone else pushing their noses into our relationship….that would be so embarrassing for me.

However…..I guess you can tell him.

But make sure he stays out of our love lives, he can't read any of our e-mails nor can he even know about them, and he still can't know about what my miraculous holders have been doing to me. If he gets involved in that can of worms…well….I don't know what would happen.

Anyways, I hope my decision made you happy.

I….like it when your happy…..I also like the thought of getting showered with kisses.

Love,  
Momo

* * *

Momo had just signed out of his e-mail account and turned the computer off, that left him staring at the ground screen in slight anger and worry. The elephant kwami huffed puffing his cheeks out. With his arms crossed as his ears fanned himself which were almost completely black due to his blush.

 _‘Hopefully Wayzz knows what he's doing, I may not like master but it seems Wayzz knows what he's doing so that helps my mood.’_ Momo thought, before his eyes flickered up at the computer showing him his own rejection which looked oddly cute. The elephant kwami gained a look of surprise before he giggled slightly. Is that what he looked like when he was even the tiniest bit angry?

No wonder Wayzz always said he was cute that look was adorable!

After a few moments however Momo levitated up into the air stretching his small body as he floated over to his miraculous holders personal bathroom. Hopefully he’d be able to get through a nice soak and scrubbing before his holder came back to spoil his relaxation.


	4. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn sour for Wayzz and Momo.

**To: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**   
**From: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**   
**Subject: I'm Fine**

Dear Wayzz,

Hey babe, umm…..I might be coming home sooner then you'd think.

Nothing happened though! I can assure you that, my miraculous holder just realized that he's not the right person to be in possession of my miraculous.

I will be home in a few days and we can spend as much time together as you want, I won't want to be getting another miraculous holder for a while.

Love,  
Momo

* * *

 

Momo hurriedly signed out of his email and cleared history, once he was done he curled into himself using his ears hide his face. The kwami sobbed openly as bruises and a few scars were scattered around his form. It had started last night, he had been taking a bath in the bathroom sink, Momo began to sing about the love of his life. Momo hadn't realized his miraculous holder had came back to his room and had heard everything he had sung. And before the kwami of kindness could even blink his miraculous holder burst into the bathroom a look of utter disgust on the boy’s face.

Then for the rest of the might all Momo could feel was pain and his pain remained in the present as he rocked back and forth suckling on his fingerless hand. Suddenly though Momo stopped his rocking as he heard the bedroom door opened by his miraculous holder. Momo whimpered as the boy shut the door and locked it holding a flyswatter in one hand before slowly approaching him.

“Turn around on your stomach.” The boy said, and Momo complied.

* * *

 

**From: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**   
**To: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**   
**Subject: I'm Fine**

Dear Momo,

Momo, don't do this to me! You know I hate it when you leave me in the dark!

What's going on? Did your miraculous holder find out about us?

Please answer me! The last thing I wanna see is you coming here with bruises or as a sobbing wreak.

I love you baby, I don't like feeling so scared for you and your safety.

Love,  
Wayzz

* * *

 

Wayzz didn't even take the time to sign out of his email as he began to pace in panic and worry.

The love of his life was in danger, he knew it despite Momo not saying.

Wayzz wanted more then anything then to tell master since he was unable to save his love himself but based on what Momo said he was coming home. If Momo was already coming home then he shouldn't get his master to try and rescue him. Plus if Wayzz did tell his master then he'd have the explain everything including the abuse and emails. But he couldn’t do that, Wayzz had promised to his love he would not to tell his master anything about that. If Wayzz blabbed everything then he knew Momo would never trust him again let alone anyone else.

The kwami of protection stopped staring back at the computer with tears running down his face. He couldn't do anything to ensure his loves safety, no matter what he did it would hurt Momo. Wayzz bit his lip, just the mere thought of causing his love pain made him feel horrible. And as he began to head back to the computer the kwami came to what he thought was the best conclusion.

The only way he could properly protect Momo is if he did nothing.


	5. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo finally reaches his breaking point.

**To: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**  
**From: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**  
**Subject: Everything Is Fine**

Dear Wayzz,

I told you baby, I'm fine, everything is fine. My miraculous holder and I should be in Paris by morning if not a bit later.

Then we can be together again and we can laugh again just like old times.

Everything will be just….you know what? Forget it, why do I bother lying anymore!?

Everytime I think of those times when were together my heart begins to ache. No matter what happens we get split apart from one another and I don't want to be away from you anymore! I’m not sure if I can do this anymore, I miss you so much it _hurts_! I just want to fall into your arms as you make me feel better about the abuse I've gone through and how I view myself! Holder after holder nothing changes, I’m still treated like garbage, and _it isn't fair_!

I don’t, won't, and can't play this undignified role anymore!

I'm never given appreciation and I'm sick of it!

I don't care what you have to tell master, in fact I give you free range to tell him anything and everything about us if you must, just make sure I’m not placed with another holder. Make sure I get to stay with you longer then I've ever been before.

Please, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for my self-worth and sanity!

Love,  
Momo

* * *

 

Momo have broke down as soon as he managed to send the message as tears poured like a river down his cheeks. While he suckled on his fingerless hand (a bit louder then he would've liked) for any sense of comfort.

Momo knew what he was asking for could be seen as selfish, but he couldn’t do it anymore.

He wanted to go home but most importantly he wanted to be with Wayzz again.

* * *

 

 **From: Turtlehugger5@gmail.com**  
**To: Peanutshooter88@gmail.com**  
**Subject: Everything Is Fine**

Dear Momo,

Oh my gosh, babe, I miss you too and I’m so sorry.

Is that how you’ve been feeling for so long? Why didn’t you say something sooner? You know what happens when you hold things in for too long.

Don’t worry, I'll tell master the bare minimum of what I need to say so you can stay here. And then when you get here I’ll make sure you feel so much love as you deserve.

Love,  
Wayzz

* * *

Wayzz sent his message as fast as he could before signing out of his email and taking off for his masters room. However just as Wayzz got to the door for his masters room he stopped, a sudden wave of nerves and apprehension came over him.

Why was he so scared to tell master about him and Momo all of a sudden?

Wayzz bit his lip shaking his head clear, no, he was not going to weasel out now.

He needed to tell master, it would make him feel better to get a few secrets off his chest, and it would be best for Momo if he didn't choke now.


	6. A Knight And His Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Wayzz are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, welcome to the last chapter of my story! I know it wasn't long but I don't want to stretch this too far. But even if this is the end of my first story, fear not! Cuz a sequel will be coming out soon but the sequel probably won't be what you expect depening on your predictions.
> 
> Either way don't forget to review or comment on this last chapter.

“Master, I don't mean to disrespect you, but please hurry up! He might leave if you are not there!” Wayzz said, almost certain he'd be bouncing on his feet if he were standing thanks to his nerves.

“Stay calm, Wayzz, I will get Momo.” Master Fu Wang said, as Wayzz’s circled around his head. With the miraculous holder in question torn between finding Wayzz’s blatant impatience and worry somewhat amusing or concerning. He knew something had been very wrong last night when Wayzz had come in barely holding back tears. Instinctively Master Fu Wang had asked what was wrong, and that's when Wayzz’s dam had burst. He had broken down crying blubbering about how he was dating Momo, how much he missed and loved him, and how Momo was being brought home most likely injured.

Master Fu Wang had wanted to ask more but he hit road blocks, that road block being Wayzz who visibly couldn't tell him more before going quiet looking ashamed of himself. And for Wayzz’s sake Fu Wang decided not to pry into anymore of his kwami’s love life, he knew he'd do more damage then good if he pried any further. So he decided to keep his mouth shut and expect the worst, he just hoped Momo wasn't too damaged. Master Fu Wang walked out of his home and establishment, as Wayzz stayed inside floating above the coffee in the main room. The guardian wore his best friendly expression just in time to see an american boy with moppy hair and white skin near.

Holding the white beaded forehead jewelry that was Momo’s miraculous.

“Back so soon?” Master Fu Wang asked,

“Didn't work out.” The american boy said with a shrug no regret or remorse on his face as he handed the guardian the elephant kwami miraculous back. And without another word the boy left with Master Fu Wang quick to head inside as well.

“Put it on! Put it on!” Wayzz cried out worry and desperation clear in his voice as his miraculous holder came back in with his prize,

“Okay, Wayzz, but please take some deep breathes. You'll be with your love shortly.” Master Fu Wang said causing Wayzz to blush before following his miraculous holder's advice. Once he did that he was met by his masters comforting smile as he put the miraculous on. And after a brief moment a dull flash ignited on the coffee table before revealing a battered and bruised light gray elephant kwami. Momo's body was covered in dark grey bruises and red splotches of irritated skin especially on his back and behind. The poor kwami was shaking his tail ducked between his legs,

“Oh baby!” Wayzz despaired before he flung himself over to Momo hugging the kwami like his life depended on it. Momo tensed up for a minute before he hugged back wrapping his arms around his beloveds neck while his tail wrapped around Wayzz’s thigh. In most cases Momo wouldn't dare hug Wayzz or wrap his tail around his fellow kwami’s thigh but he simply didn't care at the moment. He was pretty sure Master Fu Wang knew about their relationship prior to this and if he didn't now he certainly knew. And while this was going on Master Fu Wang watched in a mixture of guilt, sadness, and admiration for the two kwami lovers.

“I missed you, I missed you so much honey.” Momo sobbed,

“I missed you too! I love you so much.” Wayzz replied gently coaxing his love to look at his face.

“Please don't ever leave me.” The elephant kwami whispered eyes irritated and puffy from crying,

“I wouldn't think of it dear.” The turtle kwami said putting a hand behind Momo’s head as he moved his own closer.

“W-Wayzz…..” Momo mumbled, his face and ears turning a pure black from his blush as he shook from anticipation. He had a feeling he knew what Wayzz was going to do but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be in front of Master Fu Wang. However, Momo didn't get a say as he felt Wayzz kiss him causing his eyes to go wide and mind to go blank. Master Wang Fu eyes also went wide in surprise and slight disbelief, he hadn't seen that coming, but he knew it was best if he gave the two privacy. The guardian then walked over to the record player, put on a gentle romance song and went to make himself some tea.

Meanwhile Momo's mind was still blank as Wayzz continued to kiss him and he enjoyed the kiss for all it was worth. In truth he felt a little light headed but Momo didn't dare pull back he had wanted this for so long. And he wasn’t going to ruin the moment by pulling away, however all good things must come to an end as Wayzz pulled back right after slipping Momo some tongue.

“Your such a tease.” Momo breathlessly said wishing the kiss had gone further even for one more second,

“I know, and I hate to deprive you of my sweet kisses. But….I ran you a bath in the bathroom sink with scented lotions and candles. I would hate for the water to get cold.” Wayzz said caressing his loves cheek.

“Thanks baby.” Momo mumbled his ears flaring slightly,

“Anything for you, my little prince. Now come, your luxury awaits.” The kwami of protection said pulling out of the embrace entirely before offering his hand.

Momo couldn't help but let out a slight squeal, “You charmer! How can I say no to my brave knight?” Wayzz chuckled, as he gently took the kwami of kindness’s hand leading him to the bathroom.

It would take time for Momo to fully calm down and be comfortable around Master Fu Wang, Wayzz knew that. And it would be a rollercoaster of emotions with Wayzz knowing that Momo was sure to have breakdowns and night terrors while he got over some of the trauma he had experienced. But Wayzz would always be there for Momo and would fight for him till the very end.

After all a knight never left his prince behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much first Miraculous fanfiction so I so please leave kudos or reviews stating your opinion or simply suggestions. The OC in this fanfiction are naturally mine so if you wanna use them you have to go through me.


End file.
